Inexplicablemente perfecto
by Alexis-06
Summary: En esta vida hay que seguir unas reglas. Cada uno debe saber cuál es su sitio. ¿Una sierva humana, junto a un señor demoníaco? Qué idea más ridícula.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Esta es mi primera historia asique espero que sea bien recibida.**

**Y es importante destacar que se la dedico a Neissa (Wapaaa! ^o^). Si no hubiese sido por ella, probablemente no habría sido capaz de escribir nada (principalmente porque mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones T.T).**

**Bueno, por último solo queda decir que ni Shesoumaru ni Rin ni Jaken me pertenecen. Son de su legítimo dueño. (Tengo entendido que a pesar de ser evidente tengo que decir esto para que no vengan y me demanden)**

**-****Inexplicablemente Perfecto****-**

**Capítulo 01**

En el gran palacio de las tierras del norte, respetado por todas las criaturas; tanto humanos como demonios, por su porte solo superado por el del propio Señor del palacio, se encontraba dicho Señor en su estudio sin apartar la mirada de la ventana mientras su consejero, un demonio mayor en edad y experiencia, intentaba en vano que le prestara atención.

A través de la ventana podía ver a Rin en el patio trasero entrenando su habilidad en el manejo de la espada mientras luchaba contra el general de su ejército, quien parecía haberse convertido en su compañero de prácticas.

Aún podía recordar la sorpresa que le embargó cuando la humana de escasos 12 años prácticamente le rogó que le enseñara a luchar y poder así defenderse sin ayuda. Tras semanas de súplica decidió ceder. Al principio la entrenó únicamente con esa finalidad, pero la joven demostró tener un gran desempeño. Tanto, que decidió que podría acompañarlo a reconocimientos de rutina por los terrenos. Con el tiempo le proporcionó conocimientos de estrategia y le concedió un puesto en su ejército. Llegó a ascender hasta ser capitana de su propio escuadrón, formado por quince de los mejores demonios a sus órdenes. A sus veinte años Rin junto con el general Yashamaru se había convertido en su consejero de guerra.

Todavía le venía a la memoria la niña que se dedicaba a hacer coronas de flores y jugar con Jaken. Si bien seguía siendo tan alegre como entonces, su carácter había cambiado muchísimo debido a los combates, que a pesar de no ser muchos ni muy serios la presión de ser capitana era constante. Había madurado considerablemente y se había convertido en una mujer decidida y valiente, cualidades que escaseaban en una mujer. Sin embargo, también había recibido normas de etiqueta a manos de Hitomi, el ama de llaves del palacio, a quien la joven llamaba cariñosamente nana.

A los ojos de Seshoumaru, Rin se había convertido en una mujer sumamente atractiva, y no había pasado desapercibidas las miradas de algunos de los demonios de su escuadrón, que iban más allá de la admiración y el respeto.

Esas miradas hacían que su sangre hirviese de ira. Sin embargo, sabía que como heredero de su clan y único poseedor de sus tierras no podía permitirse una aventura con una humana. Y eso le llevaba de vuelta al tema del que su consejero Yoshihiro le había estado hablando durante la última hora.

-Seshoumaru-sama, debe plantearse el tener descendencia cuanto antes. Ya no es un niño, debe atender los deberes que todo príncipe tiene. No podemos permitir que sigan los rumores que empezaron con el ascenso de la joven Rin.

Por supuesto, la noticia de que una humana fuera miembro del ejército de un príncipe demonio corrió como la espuma. Ya cuando esa humana se hizo capitán fue cuando empezaron los rumores sobre su dudosa relación con el Señor del castillo. Rumores que aumentaron debido a la falta de interés del príncipe por desposarse y tener descendencia que continuara la línea de sangre pura.

A Seshoumaru nunca le importaron los rumores, pero debía reconocer que había llegado la hora de preservar su linaje.

-Creo que lo más conveniente es celebrar una cena formal con los Señores más influyentes de estas tierras para conocer a sus hijas y elegir la más adecuada… ¿Seshoumaru-sama? No me está escuchando.

Seshoumaru desvió la mirada de la ventana arto de tanta palabrería.

-Haz una lista con los nombres de esos Señores y sus hijas.

-Aquí la tengo, señor. Por eso le aconsejaba invitarlos.

-Déjame verla.- Seshoumaru le quitó la lista de las manos y tras mirarla detenidamente levantó sus ojos hasta un rincón del estudio. –Jaken, -el mencionado pegó un salto sobresaltado. -manda una invitación para el Señor Hidesuke y organiza una cena con su familia.

-¿Así sin más? ¿No va ha hacer una selección? Se está jugando la reputación de su familia, señor. –cuestionó Yoshihiro con seriedad.

-Todos los nobles son iguales y no creo que vaya a encontrar gran diferencia entre las damas.

-Pero aún así, no creo que…

-Es suficiente, Yoshihiro. Haz lo que te digo.

Seshoumaru se levantó de su asiento de forma brusca y salió rápidamente del estudio. De pronto le entraron ganas de practicar con la espada.

_._._._._

Rin entró a su cuarto exhausta. Los entrenamientos con su amo le agotaban. Él siempre buscaba llevarla al límite y más allá, hasta que no pudiese ni con su propia espada. Sin embargo, disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos del día en los que se sentía, a pesar del agotamiento, poderosa. Veía la mirada que le dirigía su amo cada vez que chocaban las hojas de sus espadas. Notaba el entusiasmo que ponía en la lucha, aunque solo se tratase de un entrenamiento. La deseaba, lo sabía. Le había resultado imposible ignorar los ojos dorados clavados en su nuca desde su despacho mientras entrenaba con Yashamaru. Notar semejante deseo le hacía sentir, de una forma que rozaba el morbo, como si fuera ella el amo. En ocasiones fantaseaba con que en mitad del entrenamiento dejaría a un lado la espada y se lanzaría hacia ella como un animal en celo, y le resultaría imposible resistirse.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que su amo no era para ella por mucho que ambos lo quisieran y enmascararan, en vano, su deseo con feroces ataques. Pronto su amo tendría que buscar esposa y continuar la línea de sangre. Entonces ella tendría que aguantar y permanecer en su lugar sin olvidarse de su papel.

-Rin-chan, el baño ya está listo. –el llamado de su nana la sorprendió. –Pero niña, ¿todavía estás así?

-Enseguida estoy nana. –con ayuda de su nana, Rin se quitó la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Ay niña, no puedes estar todo el día en babia. Enseguida será la hora de la cena y no querrás estar hecha unos zorros, ¿verdad?

-No estoy en babia, nana. Solo estaba pensando.

-Si ya. Bueno, te dejo bañarte. Estaré en el cuarto preparando el kimono.

Cuando Hitomi salió Rin se sentó en la bañera dejando que el agua caliente destensara sus músculos. El vapor del agua y el olor de las esencias que su nana esparcía la relajaban de una forma instantánea. Hacían que su mente dejara de pensar. La hora del baño era un corto momento en el que se permitía desaparecer. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

-Rin, niña despierta. Ay señor, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-¿Nana? –Rin abrió los ojos con pesadez. -¿Qué pasa?

-Te has quedado dormida. De verdad, algún día te dormirás en el jardín y no pienso llevarte a cuestas a tu cuarto. Ya eres mayorcita como para dormirte en cualquier lado.

-Nana no sería capaz de dejarme dormir en la intemperie. –contestó Rin con una sonrisa aniñada dirigida hacia Hitomi.

-Aaah. Te aprovechas de esta pobre anciana.

Cuando Rin entró a su cuarto encontró preparado un precioso kimono de color rojo con motivos de jazmines blancos, que Hitomi le ayudó a colocarse. El obi era de color dorado y se ceñía a su cintura resaltando las curvas que con el paso de los años había desarrollado. Por último, Hitomi le ayudó a recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta y le puso una peineta con flores blancas.

-Bien, ahora ya puedes correr para llegar a tiempo a la cena. –dijo Hitomi con los brazos en jarra.

-No te preocupes nana, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Rin salió de su cuarto acompañada de Hitomi. Tras cerrar la puerta, se despidieron y cada quien se fue por un lado del largo pasillo. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Hitomi, Rin se daba toda la prisa que podía sin que se notara mucho para no retrasarse más de lo que lo había hecho. Normalmente no se dormía en el baño, pero de verdad estaba cansada. Solamente esperaba estar lo suficientemente presentable para no llamar la atención, en el sentido negativo de la palabra, de su amo.

Rin sabía que a pesar de las clases de etiqueta y educación que recibió a manos de Hitomi, no era muy femenina. Al menos, no tanto como aparentaba serlo en las escasas reuniones o visitas sociales que se llevaban a cabo en el palacio o a las que en raras ocasiones había ido como acompañante de su amo. Sin embargo, no se avergonzaba de su forma de ser. Apreciaba su propia tenacidad y le gustaba el ser capaz de hacer algo más que servir de adorno en dichas reuniones, como ocurría con las damas humanas normales. Su autoestima aumentaba con el hecho de que su amo sintiera deseo por ella. Es decir, si al amo le gustaba, no podía ser un aspecto tan desagradable como la gente creía, ¿no?

Entró en el comedor y se sentó en la silla al lado izquierdo de la cabecera de la mesa. En su interior daba gracias de que su amo no hubiese llegado aún. Sin embargo, Yoshihiro desde el lugar donde permanecía de pie, le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. De pronto las puertas se abrieron y entró Seshoumaru seguido de Jaken, quien se sentó en frente de Rin. En cuanto Seshoumaru se sentó, una serie de sirvientes les pusieron delante lo que sería la cena de esa noche.

Después de un rato, Yoshihiro dirigió la mirada a Seshoumsru y alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que le oyera sin alterar la paz del ambiente.

-Seshoumaru-sama, sobre lo que hablamos antes…

-Ahora no, Yoshihiro.-contestó Seshoumaru sin dejarle acabar.

-Sí señor.-seguidamente, Yoshihiro volvió a bajar la vista con porte serio.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, mientras Seshoumaru le dirigía fugaces mirada a Rin y esta hacía lo posible por fingir que no lo notaba. Lo que sí la sorprendió, fue notar miradas reprobatorias dirigidas a ella por parte de Yoshihiro. ¿Qué culpa tenía de que su amo la encontrara atractiva? Tampoco es como si fuese lanzando feromonas o algo parecido, ¿o sí? Tal vez su amo había olido su deseo y tan solo estuviese reaccionando como cualquier demonio. O, por favor, ¿qué idea estúpida era esa? ¿Feromonas? ¿Por qué esos pensamientos infantiles tenían que venir a ella en estos momentos?

Después de la cena, Seshoumaru, Jaken y Rin salieron del comedor y continuaron caminando hasta que en una división de pasillos Jaken se tuvo que retirar, dejando a Seshoumaru y Rin solos. Al llegar a la habitación de Rin, ambos se pararon y se desearon buenas noches. Pero cuando Rin estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Seshoumaru la detuvo.

-Rin

-¿Sí, Seshoumaru-sama?

-…Mañana…el entrenamiento será más duro. Estate preparada.

-Sí, señor.

Después de ese extraño intercambio de palabras, Rin entró en su cuarto y mientras suspiraba se quitó el kimono y se puso su yukata. El último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue que la situación se estaba haciendo muy complicada. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control.

_._._._._

Seshoumaru entró a su cuarto sintiendo su cuerpo hervir. Nunca pensó que se le haría tan difícil contenerse. Si no hubiese recurrido al recuerdo de una niña jugando con flores, la habría acorralado contra la pared y empujado al interior de la habitación. Entonces, se habría ganado el odio eterno de esa mujer. Y sabía muy bien cuánto daño podía ser capaz de hacer estando enfadada. Tenía que resolver este asunto de una vez por todas. Tal vez el matrimonio le tranquilizara el lívido.

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora.**

**Espero que haya gustado y nadie quiera matarme ^^**

**Claro está que acepto criticas sugerencias y opiniones, pero por favor que nadie mande insultos. Los dos que me conocen por ahí ya saben que me los tomo muy mal.**

**Xau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-****Inexplicablemente Perfecto****-**

**Capítulo 02**

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, se podían oír ruidos de batalla en el dojo del palacio. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí pensaría que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla campal entre dos demonios. Sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente y todos en el castillo estaban acostumbrados a ella.

Seshoumaru atacaba con fuerza y rapidez mientras Rin intentaba defenderse como podía. Sus espadas volvieron a chocar y Seshoumaru le lanzó una patada. Rin lo vio a tiempo y consiguió esquivarla saltando hacia atrás y cayendo en la otra esquina de la habitación. Seshoumaru y Rin intercambiaron miradas frías y analíticas esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Al instante, ambos corren hacia el contrario con las espadas listas. Unos segundos antes de volver a chocar las espadas los dos se detienen bruscamente y giran la cabeza hacia la entrada del dojo.

-Entra, Soujiro. –la voz de Seshoumaru se dejó oír fuerte y grave.

-Señor, –un demonio con toda la pinta de volver de una misión apareció arrodillado en la entrada de la estancia, a la espera de poder dar su informe. –hay ciertos disturbios en los alrededores.

-Llama a Yashamaru y reuniros conmigo en mi despacho.

-Si señor –acto seguido el demonio desapareció.

-Rin, se acabó el entrenamiento. Refréscate y cámbiate de ropa. Te estaremos esperando, no tardes.

-Sí señor.

_._._._._

Momentos después Seshoumaru estaba en su despacho acompañado de sus consejeros de guerra.

-Seshoumaru-sama, no creo que debamos pasarlo por alto. –la voz de Yashamaru sonaba ligeramente alterada. –Aunque solo sean rumores no sería bueno que se salieran de control. Deberíamos asegurarnos.

-Pero Yashamaru, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para causar revueltas en las tierras del Señor del oeste?

-Rin, no digo que sea verdad. Personalmente creo que solo un suicida sería tan temerario como para cometer un acto tan estúpido, pero el pueblo sí que se lo cree y dejarlo estar sería peligroso para la reputación del Señor.

-Eso podría ser cierto, pero si desplegamos las tropas por una nimiedad así se podría tomar como si tuviéramos miedo, y eso sí que sería una mancha en la reputación del Señor.

-Pero si no hacemos nada…

Seshoumaru escuchaba con tranquilidad la discusión de sus consejeros desde su escritorio. El que discutieran como niños hasta el punto de casi hacerse burla por un tema tan simple le resultaba hasta cierto punto gracioso.

-Rin.

-¿Señor?

-Forma un grupo con tres de tus hombres más discretos e investigad por los alrededores. Sed tan sigilosos como sea posible. Evitad que os vean y así nos aseguraremos sin que haya rumor alguno.

-Sí señor.

Yashihiro, que se había mantenido al margen durante la conversación, levantó la vista y se dirigió a Seshoumaru con preocupación.

-Pero señor, el Señor Hidesuke vendrá con su hija dentro de una semana para formalizar el compromiso. Si la dama Rin no se encuentra definitivamente sospechará que algo va mal y podría replantearse el matrimonio.

-Rin es perfectamente capaz de resolver el asunto en una semana. Para cuando llegue Hidesuke, Rin estará aquí. Rin.

-¿Sí señor?

-No importa donde estés o como vallas en la investigación, lo dejarás y estarás aquí para la semana que viene, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

-Bien, prepara todo lo que necesites.

_._._._._

En las puertas del palacio se podía ver a tres soldados a la espera de su capitán y saber la razón de haber sido convocados de forma tan repentina.

-¿Por qué nos habrá llamado la capitana? Oye Ryoma-niisan, ¿tú lo sabes? –el que parecía ser el más joven preguntó con impaciencia al más serio del grupo.

-¿Eres tonto o qué Kurama? –el tercer soldado se acerco a Kurama y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para frotarle la cabeza con los nudillos de la otra mano cual hermano mayor a su hermano pequeño. –¿Cómo va a saberlo si estaba con nosotros cuando nos llamaron?

-Jo, Takuma-niichan. Deja de hacer eso, sabes que me molesta.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

-¡Abusón! Te aprovechas de ser mayor que yo. Dile algo Ryoma-niisan.

-Chicos, comportaos.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Ryoma. Este había dejado de apoyarse en el muro y se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Al instante giraron hacia las puertas y vieron a Rin acercarse a ellos con su armadura y espada firmemente sujetas a su cuerpo. Atada a la cintura, lucía la característica cinta de color naranja oscuro***** con detalles en violeta propia de todo soldado bajo las órdenes directas del Amo. Como un resorte ambos se apartaron del camino y se arrodillaron al igual que su hermano.

Rin se acercó a ellos a paso lento, con un aura de serenidad propia de un noble, que provocaba respeto ante cualquier ser que encontrara por los alrededores.

-Chicos, podéis levantaros. –Al instante los tres se levantaron para ponerse en fila frente a Rin. –Bien, la misión consiste en inspeccionar los alrededores y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre el supuesto alborotador que merodea por estas tierras. De momento solo es un rumor, así que nadie debe enterarse de nuestra presencia. Si veis algún aldeano impedid a toda costa que os vea, ¿entendido?

-Sí señora. –Contestaron los tres a la vez.

Y acto seguido los cuatro comenzaron a caminar y se adentraron en la espesura del bosque.

_._._._._

-¿Despidiéndote silenciosamente?

Seshoumau apartó la vista de la ventana y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su general.

-No me mires así. Me limito a decir lo que veo. –Seshoumaru apartó su mirada de Yashamaru y la volvió hacia la ventana. –No entiendo tu manera de actuar. Si quieres despedirte, ve y despídete. Deséale buen viaje o algo. Pero no, el señorito tiene que hacerse el duro y quedarse en su estudio mirando por la ventana como un niño castigado. Los príncipes siempre lo complicáis todo, no os entiendo.

-Por eso no eres príncipe. Y me plantearé el hecho de que sigas siendo general si te tomas libertades que no te corresponden con tu Señor, hasta el punto de inmiscuirte en su vida privada.

-Puf, que carácter. Si fueras una mujer pensaría que funcionas al revés que las demás y tienes el periodo veintiocho días al mes.

Seshoumaru se volvió hacia Yashamaru y le envió una de sus miradas más envenenadas.

-Yashamaru, estás cruzando la línea. Si tienes tiempo de estar aquí vagueando, también lo tienes para organizar la seguridad para cuando lleguen Hidesuke y su hija.

-Ah, sí señor. Me encargaré de todo. Con su permiso.

Cuando Yashamaru salió del estudio, Seshoumaru pudo relajarse y dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana. Complicar las coses, ¿eh? ¿Qué remedio quedaba? Con mucho gusto hubiera ido a las puertas a despedirse como es debido besándola hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento. Con mucho gusto iría a su cuarto por las noches para quedarse encerrados durante todo el día.

Pero eso era imposible. Como Señor de las tierras del oeste, tenía deberes y obligaciones que cumplir. Debía dar ejemplo al resto de los demonios y asegurar su linaje con una descendencia de sangre demonio pura. No podía permitirse el lujo de andar tonteando con una humana, como hizo su padre. Se casaría con Shizuka y tendría hijos demonio de sangre pura. Y no había otra salida.

_._._._._

En la oscuridad del bosque cuatro sombras se deslizaban sigilosas e invisibles para cualquier ojo, humano o demonio. De pronto, una de las sombras se detuvo en la rama de un árbol. Las otras tres permanecieron detrás de ella.

-Pararemos aquí esta noche. Mañana al alba continuaremos la búsqueda.

Rin descendió al suelo tan sigilosamente como le fue posible. Teniendo en cuenta que ni los demonios que la acompañaban pudieron oír su movimiento, fue bastante.

Los tres demonios bajaron igualmente y entre los cuatro prepararon lo que sería su campamento esa noche.

Mientras sus soldados dormían, Rin se mantenía despierta observando la hoguera, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sin mediar palabra, alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado y lo miró con fijeza.

_._._._._

Seshoumaru observó las estrellas con atención desde la ventana de su despacho. Algo lo llamaba y prácticamente le obligaba a no despegar su mirada de ellas. Dos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Señor Seshoumaru, es tarde. Debería descansar. –Jaken entró en la estancia con palpable preocupación en el rostro. A pesar de lo que su amo quisiera aparentar, no conseguía disimular ante él la dejadez que le ocasionaba la ausencia de Rin. Resultaba evidente que el Señor disfrutaba día a día las prácticas y los encuentros con la niña, y la falta de ellos ocasionaba que el ambiente en el palacio fuera mucho más lúgubre. Faltaban las risas que solo esa niña era capaz de atreverse a emitir. Con tan solo dos días de ausencia, el castillo parecía vacío.

Seshoumaru se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó estoico hacia sus aposentos. Los dos últimos días los había pasado entre papeles, reuniones y preparativos. Por los dioses, se le habían hecho eternos. Cuando Rin salía a patrullar siempre acababa aburriéndose. Por eso odiaba tener que mandarla de misión sin él. Era un precio que tenía que pagar por nombrarla capitán.

Una vez en su cuarto, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y se quedó absorto mirando la luna.

_._._._._

Estaba segura. Esas huellas eran sospechosas. A simple vista eran de un hombre, seguramente demonio. Estaban frescas en el barro, por lo que debió de pasar por ahí como mucho a la caída del sol. Ningún humano se aventuraría por esa zona del bosque al caer la noche. Sin embargo, había algo extraño. Rin conocía todo tipo de huellas, desde los demonios más simples hasta los que poseían forma humana. Todas tenían características únicas. Pero _esa_huella tenía algo diferente. Por la forma se diría que pertenecía a un demonio con forma humana, pero esas muescas en el centro… tal vez usara un artilugio extraño en los pies. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un demonio extranjero. Pero en ese caso, ¿qué hacía un demonio extranjero caminando como por su casa por las tierras del señor Seshoumaru?

Decidida, Rin se volvió a sus seguidores.

-Seguiremos estas huellas. Yo iré delante. Vosotros seguidme a cuatro metro en fila de a uno, a paso ligero. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora

Por fin, después de cuatro días, encontraban algo. Con suerte, al acabar la semana podría llevarle la cabeza del intruso a su señor.

_._._._._

-Señor Seshoumaru.

Seshoumaru levantó la cabeza del escritorio para mirar fijamente a Jaken. Desde hace un par de días que se sentía irritable. Se aburría muchísimo, y la pila de documentos e informes que le entregaba Yoshihiro no ayudaba a combatir el aburrimiento.

-Disculpe señor Seshoumaru, nos han llegado noticias del Señor Hidesuke. Al parecer él y su hija llegarán en tres días más.

-Bien. –Seshoumaru respondió sin darle mayor importancia y volvió a bajar la mirada al escritorio. Tres días, Rin debería volver también en ese tiempo.

_._._._._

Estaba en lo cierto, era extranjero. Si bien el cabello negro era algo común en esa región, las extrañas ropas que vestía eran, claramente, de una región totalmente distinta. A parte de lo extraño de sus ropas, su apariencia era de lo más simple.

Se encontraba en un claro del bosque con la mirada fija en las alturas, como si algo hubiera captado su atención. Era una gran oportunidad y no perecía suponer un problema para ella el derrotarle. No obstante, era mejor asegurarse. Multitud de batallas se habían perdido a causa de cometer el error de subestimar al enemigo.

Mediante gestos, Rin dio instrucciones a los hermanos para rodear al sujeto. Kurama subiría a los árboles para cubrir el flanco izquierdo desde las alturas, Ryoma se ocultaría en los matorrales detrás del demonio mientras Takuma permanecía en las sombras a la derecha. Ella se quedaría al frente, actuando como señuelo mientras los otros le emboscaban.

Cuando todos estaban en sus posiciones y Rin se disponía a atacar, una voz profunda resonó en el claro.

-No es necesario que os escondáis, joven. Vuestro fresco olor a flores silvestres es perfectamente perceptible desde aquí. ¿No soy amable al permanecer inmóvil mientras me acecháis?

"Es él". Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Rin un segundo antes de arremeter contra el demonio. Con una velocidad sorprendente para una humana, Rin cargó contra él, espada en mano, a la vez que Ryoma, Takuma y Kurama salían de sus posiciones con las espadas listas para atravesar a ese individuo sabiendo que el plan inicial había fallado.

Sin cambiar un ápice su expresión y con una facilidad pasmosa, el demonio los esquivó uno a uno sin demostrar mayor interés.

-Oh, que brusca. Yo que quería presentarme adecuadamente y ser educado con una damita tan encantadora. –en un instante, sin que ninguno de los presentes se percataran, el demonio se ubicó detrás de Rin colocando una garra de forma amenazante en su garganta.

-Un cuello tan hermoso y fino… una mujer como vos no debería manejar un arma tan peligrosa. Podría hacerse daño por accidente. –el demonio afiló su mirada mientras apretaba el agarre en el cuello de Rin.

-¡Dama Rin! –Kurama arremetió contra él con los ojos colmados de furia y la espada lista para decapitar a ese ser insolente.

El demonio, usando el propio impulso de Kurama, le sujetó del cuello del haori y le lanzó contra el árbol a su espalda. De pronto, soltó a Rin y la impulsó contra Ryoma mientras le lanzaba una mirada interesada.

-"Dama Rin", ¿eh? He oído hablar de vos. Sois un miembro importante e influyente del ejército del Señor de estas tierras, ¿verdad? Debí imaginarlo, no se ven muchas mujeres humanas blandiendo espadas con demonios bajo su mando. –de improviso, lanzó una especie de daga hacia Rin.

Rin solo sintió cómo algo la golpeaba y un pinchazo en el hombro. Sin ser aún consciente de lo que había ocurrido, solo pudo ver cómo unas sombras se lanzaban contra otra mientras el suelo se acercaba a ella. Antes de impactar contra él, el mundo de Rin se oscureció.

La sangre salpicó a Ryoma, quien se encontraba detrás de Rin, antes de que la sujetara para que no callera al suelo. Inmediatamente, sacó la daga que había atravesado el hombro izquierdo de Rin mientras Takuma y Kurama se lanzabas hacia el demonio.

Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron al punto donde se supone debía estar el demonio, solo pudieron atravesar el aire. El demonio había desaparecido.

-Mi nombre es Kamui.

Sin tiempo para sorprenderse, ambos se acercaron a Rin alarmaados.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Takuma con voz afectada.

-Le he hecho un torniquete para que parara la hemorragia, pero no funciona. Debemos llevarla de regreso al castillo de inmediato.

-¡No debiste sacar el puñal, idiota! Dámela, la cargaré. –Kurama subió a Rin a su espalda mientras Takuma recogía la daga. Acto seguido, los tres salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta al castillo.

_._._._._

Seshoumaru estaba sentado en el jardín interior del palacio. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba escondiéndose de la pila de preparativos que se amontonaban en su despacho para la llegada de Hidesuke y su hija, pero se habría equivocado. El señor Seshoumaru no se escondía. ¿Quién decía que no podía estar en su propio jardín, al que casi nunca prestaba atención, sin que lo supiera el consejero que no dejaba de darle nuevos deberes?

Entonces el suave viento le trajo un arome familiar. Seshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y prestó más atención al viento. Sí, no había duda. Era el aroma de Rin. Concretamente, su sangre.

Seshoumaru se levantó y justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir el rastro, Jaken llegó alarmado.

-¡Señor Seshoumaru! –el pequeño demonio llegó sin aliento y entre suspiros y con voz alarmada, dijo lo que el Señor temía oír. – ¡Rin ha sido atacada!

_._._._._

El cuarto de Rin estaba en silencio cuando Seshoumaru entró. Dentro estaban la nana de Rin, el curandero del palacio y uno del los soldados que había ido con Rin. En el centro, postrada en su futón, estaba Rin. Se encontraba pálida y apacible, cosa normal estando inconsciente. La herida había sido tratada. Así lo indicaban las gasas manchadas y los ungüentos que sujetaba el curandero. Con voz impasible, se dirigió a él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Se encuentra estable. La daga atravesó el hombro, pero no dañó ningún punto vital. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero con reposo y tratamiento se recuperará. Aunque quedará cicatriz.

Cicatriz. La preciosa e inmaculada piel de Rin tendría una cicatriz. Con furia contenida se dirigió al soldado presente en la habitación.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

Ryoma, con la mirada gacha y el terror recorriéndole el cuerpo, se acercó a Seshoumaru y procedió a informarle de todo lo sucedido.

-Fue muy rápido, señor. Estaba jugando con nosotros y sin más atacó a la capitana. A nosotros nos ignoró. Mi hermano Takuma recogió esto. –Ryoma le extendió la daga que el demonio había lanzado a Rin. Era una daga de aproximadamente 18cm de hoja curvada con una empuñadura de12cm de oro mazizo. –Dijo que se llamaba Kamui.

Sehoumaru miró fijamente la daga.

–Fuera todos.

Al instante, todos los presentes salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al Señor del castillo a solas con su protegida.

Seshoumaru se sentó al lado del futón sin dejar de mirar a Rin. El vendaje podía verse por el borde de la bata de dormir que le habían puesto. Entonces pensó en lo sucedido. Ese tal Kamui había atacado expresamente a Rin al saber quién era. Sabía que Rin era alguien sumamente importante para él. Le había mandado una daga ensangrentada y se había asegurado de que supiera su nombre. Seshoumaru no era tonto, él sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba.

Declaración de guerra. Muy bien, tendría guerra. El gran Seshoumaru no iba a dejar pasar una afrenta semejante.

_._._._._

-Hitomi, ¿cómo está el amito bonito? –Hitomi se giró hacia Jaken, que la miraba preocupado.

-Jaken, -Hitomi le lanzó una mirada entristecida. –Sigue igual. Está sentado junto a Rin velando su sueño. Ya han pasado dos días desde que la trajeron y el señor no se ha separado de ella ni un momento.

-Más vale que se despierte pronto.

_._._._._

La noche cayó sumiendo todo en penumbras mientras el brillo de la luna iluminaba de forma tenue la habitación en la que se encontraba Rin, postrada en el futón.

En silencio y sin apartar la mirada de ella, estaba Seshoumaru sentado a su lado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Entonces, un fugaz y suave movimiento en los párpados de Rin llamó su atención.

Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de su cuarto. ¿Cómo había llegado al castillo? Lo último que recordaba era estar frente al demonio intruso y que de pronto se le viniera el suelo encima. ¿Se había desmallado? Intentó incorporarse, pero un tirón en el hombro le hizo desistir y caer al futón de nuevo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo un brillo dorado en las sombras que captó su atención.

El señor Seshoumaru no quitaba la mirada de ella. De nuevo intentó levantarse, pero la herida del hombro volvió a tirar, y cayó.

-Quédate recostada, Rin.

-Señor Sehoumaru, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Os enfrentasteis a un intruso. Te hirió y desapareció. Los soldados con los que ibas te trajeron de vuelta. Eso fue hace dos días. Has estado inconsciente desde entonces.

Entonces Rin vio la bandeja de comida el lado de Seshoumaru. ¿Habría cenado en su cuarto? No, espera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el señor Seshoumaru en su habitación? ¿Habría estado los dos días apostado a su lado y velando su sueño? Pero el señor Sehoumaru tendría deberes y obligaciones que atender. ¡La princesa! Si había estado inconsciente dos días, entonces eso significaba que la princesa llegaría por la mañana. ¿Habría sido capaz el señor Seshoumaru de dejar de lado todos los preparativos para estar con ella?

-Señor, esto… la llegada de la princesa…

-No te preocupes por eso, Rin. Encárgate de descansar y sanarte.

Lo había hecho. No cabía duda. El señor Seshoumaru se volvía increíblemente irresponsable en algunas ocasiones. Que su protegida estuviese herida e inconsciente en su cuarto, era una de ellas. Podía recordar con exactitud las veces que de niña enfermaba y él se quedaba con ella mientras dormía. Exactamente como ahora.

Resultaba evidente que para su amo, ella era muy importante. Demasiado para su propio bien. Que mostrara tanta preocupación por una humana era otro motivo por el que los rumores sobre supuestas segundas relaciones eran cada día más sonados. Por eso guardaba cierta distancia con él, pero el interesado no ponía mucho interés en eso. Tenía la sensación de que si no fuera porque ella intentaba férreamente de disimular su atracción por Seshoumaru, esta se le habría lanzada encima hacía mucho tiempo. Maldita su suerte. Nunca había deseado tanto haber nacido demonio como en ese momento.

Con el recuerdo de los ojos penetrantes de su amo clavados en ella, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas que rezaba porque no fuera muy notorio, Rin cerró los párpados dispuesta a dormir.

_._._._._

A la mañana siguiente, los sirvientes más importantes del palacio junto al Señor del mismo, daban la bienvenida a la comitiva del Señor Hidesuke y su hija Shizuka.

El Señor Hidesuke, con su cabello azabache y sus ojos jade, saludaba a Seshoumaru con porte elegante pero relajado, intentando hacer la atmósfera lo menos tensa posible.

La princesa iba detrás de él. Tenía el pelo, de un color violeta oscuro, recogido en un elegante peinado que dejaba parte de su melena caer en cascada por su espalda. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban con el sol. Su postura era erguida y refinada, haciendo que cada porción de tela de su kimono se moviera en sintonía con su cuerpo.

Rin observaba la escena desde una posición algo alejada en la fila. Era una elegante y refinada princesa diga de su señor, sin duda. Una simple humana no tendría ni por dónde empezar a competir. Esa princesa sería la esposa de su amo y ella se quedaría al margen de eso. Tal vez no pudiera acompañar a su señor en su vida y su alcoba, pero estría a su lado en la batalla. Eso era lo mejor que podía esperar.

**Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes de nada quiero aclarar el por qué de mi ausencia tanto tiempo. Lo que yo quería era acabar el fic antes de seguir subiendo para evitar que me diera una bajada de inspiración durante el clímax de la historia. Aún me faltan algunos capítulos, pero había alguien realmente impaciente que deseaba que lo continuara cuanto antes, y a modo de regalo he decidido subirlo. Asique a partir de ahora subiré un capítulo al mes. Intentaré acabarlo antes de llegar a la parte que aún no tengo escrita. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Realmente me emocionaron mucho los reviews, muchas gracias.**

**SEXO!****: A partir del siguiente capi, el fic se llamará "Inexplicablemente perfecto". Decidí cambiarle el título para darle más gancho.**

**Otra vez muchas gracias por su paciencia. Nos leemos el mes que viene. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Inexplicablemente Perfecto-**

**Capítulo 03**

Esa noche, el Señor del palacio y sus invitados se reunieron para cenar. Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo de arriba abajo el edificio y mostrando cada recoveco oculto.

Presidiendo la mesa, Seshoumaru se erguía imponente con sus dos seguidores a los lados. El demonio Jaken a su izquierda, y Rin a la derecha. Hidesuke estaba situado frente a Seshoumaru, al otro lado de la larga mesa, con la princesa a su lado. La cena que normalmente transcurría en silencio, se veía amenizada con los elogios de Hidesuke hacia la morada de su anfitrión.

-¡Valla! Es un palacio inmenso y muy elegante, tal y como se esperaba del Señor de las tierras del oeste. Siento que podría perderme entre sus muros y no ser encontrado jamás. ¿No crees, hija?

Shizuka le respondió a su padre con timidez y un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-Sí, padre.

Un silencio abrumador se formó en la sala, pero Hidesuke se había decidido a crear un ambiente agradable y por su honor que lo iba a lograr. Aunque se tuviera que sacar temas de conversación de la manga. Asique con decisión y una sonrisa amable en los labios, se giró hacia Rin.

-Bueno, he de reconocer que es un auténtico placer ver con mis propios ojos a la famosa Rin. Cada vez se oye más sobre la humana que es capaz de capitanear a un ejército de demonios, y nada menos que bajo el servicio del Señor Seshoumaru.

Rin levantó la vista del plato y la dirigió a Hidesuke.

-¿Usted cree? No creo ser merecedora de tantas atenciones.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Claro que sí. Sois casi una leyenda. No os quitéis mérito, muchacha. Es verdad que los rumores tienden a exagerarlo todo, pero vuestras hazañas sin duda son dignas de mención. Aunque hay una cosa que los rumores no exageraron lo más mínimo. Sois realmente hermosa. El hombre que os despose será muy afortunado.

De pronto se formó un pesado silencio que provocó que los presentas cesaran todo movimiento. Jaken se atragantó con la comida y Rin se quedó momentáneamente impactada sin saber qué hacer. Nunca le habían insinuado antes nada sobre matrimonios.

Por su parte, Sheshoumaru se quedó petrificado con la comida a medio llevar a la boca y los ojos dorados clavados fija y amenazadoramente en Hidesuke, que con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, sudaba nerviosamente sin saber qué era lo que había hecho para ser merecedor de repentina furia.

Shizuka, al lado de su padre, trataba por todos los medios de camuflarse con el ambiente para pasar desapercibida ante la metedura de pata de su padre.

Con su cerebro trabajando con toda su capacidad, Hidesuke trataba de encontrar una forma de calmar el ambiente. Pero sin resultados. Para su suerte, Rin acudió a su rescate.

-Bueno, en realidad aún no he pensado en ese tema.

Viendo por dónde podía seguir, Hidesuke sonrió y se dirigió a Rin.

-Por supuesto. Aún sois muy joven, y sin duda con un cargo tan importante tendréis muchas cosas en qué pensar. Je, je. Aún es muy pronto.

Cuando Seshoumaru volvió a mirar su plato, los demás presentes pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Una vez terminada la cena sin mayores altercados, ambos Señores se quedaron solos mientras el resto se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

Cuando todos salieron, ambos se dirigieron a otra sala que había sido preparada para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

-Bien, señor Seshoumaru. Es hora de que hablemos de asuntos serios. –La voz de Hidasuke dejó de ser jovial y pasó a ser fría, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa.

Sehoumaru se sentó frente a él mientras ambos se analizaban con la mirada. Después de un momento de silencio, Hadesuke habló.

-Me gustaría que tomara a mi hija como esposa. ¿He de considerar la invitación a su palacio como una afirmativa?

Sin inmutarse ni mostrar el más mínimo interés, Seshoumaru contestó con una voz que no daba lugar a negativas.

-La ceremonia se celebrará aquí en cuatro meses. Será un acto sencillo. Peden invitar a quien quieran, pero no tolero multitudes en mi casa.

Hidesuke contestó afirmativamente sintiéndose contrariado con una respuesta tan directa por parte del otro demonio. Seshoumaru parecía ansioso por casarse. Sin embargo, no mostraba interés alguno en los detalles. Era como si le diera igual con quién se casara siempre y cuando lo hiciera. Como si fuese una tarea que quería terminar cuanto antes.

-Tengo una condición. Yo mismo prepararé lo pertinente por mi parte, pero Shizuka se quedará aquí hasta y después de la ceremonia. Es común en los demonios que las parejas vivan separadas, pero Shizuka permanecerá con usted.

-No tengo objeción.

-Entonces perfecto.

Con actitud solemne de quien acaba de cerrar un contrato, Sehoumaru y Hidesuke bebieron de las copas de sake que había en la mesa.

_._._._._

En su cuarto, Rin se dejaba vestir por su nana. Por un momento había creído que el señor Seshoumaru acabaría asesinando al noble. Le había sorprendido que el señor Hidesuke sacara el tema del matrimonio. Nunca le habían hablado del matrimonio como una posibilidad para ella ya que no recibían muchas visitas que no tuvieran que ver con asuntos militares, y desde luego los demás demonios que vivían en palacio nunca le mencionaron nada parecido. Al principio no sabía el motivo, pero esta noche lo había descubierto. Cualquiera evitaría ser el objeto de las miradas enfurecidas del señor del oeste. Que el señor Seshoumaru se comportara así con la mención de que ella pudiera estar atada a un hombre la hacía temblar de emoción. Le hacía recordar los días en los que era una niña y el demonio la protegía de todos los que intentaban dañarla.

A su lado, Hitomi intentaba mantener el silencio y aguantar las ganas de preguntarle a Rin si es que había ocurrido algo en la cena. Desde que había salido del comedor tenía esa expresión de tranquilidad, pero en ese momento aparecían muecas extrañas. Tan pronto estaba seria como le aparecía un sonrojo en las mejillas y le surgía una sonrisa boba. Luego negaba con la cabeza efusivamente y volvía a formar una expresión tranquila. Esa niña, ¿se acordaría de que no estaba sola?

Después del décimo sonrojo, Hitomi se decidió a preguntar.

-Niña, ¿pasó algo en la cena?

De pronto, el ligero sonrojo de Rin pasó a cubrirle la cara por completo como si fuera un tomate mientras Rin abría los ojos. Tartamudeando, Rin le contestó a su nana.

-¿Qué dices, nana? No pasó nada.

Levantando una ceja en una mueca incrédula, Hitomi dejó el tema estar y salió de la habitación dejando a Rin con sus pensamientos.

_._._._._

A la mañana siguiente Seshoumaru, Shizuka y Hidesuke compartieron un tranquilo desayuno con los fútiles intentos de Hidesuke de mantener una conversación. Seguido de eso, los tres se dirigieron a recorrer los jardines. En esa ocasión el demonio azabache intentó que su hija y Seshoumaru comenzaran a conversar entre ellos. Como supuso, fue un intento inútil.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, Rin se encontraba cruzando espadas con uno de los soldados. A pesar del leve tirón que sentía en el hombro de vez en cuando, Rin no vacilaba. Se concentraba en arremeter con su espada en busca de una abertura en la defensa del contrario. Cuando estaba a punto de atacar, una voz detuvo su movimiento.

-¡Los heridos deberían guardar reposo!

Yashamaru se acercó a Rin con sonrisa en los labios y una actitud completamente despreocupada.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Rin le indicó al soldado que se retirara. El demonio se alejó inmediatamente, sabiendo que no era buena idea interrumpir las conversaciones de los dos capitanes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, princesita? Has sido herida, se supone que tienes que estar en cama sin molestar. Como buena chica.

Rin le contestó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Cómo que herida? Estoy perfectamente. –entonces la sonrisa de Rin se volvió juguetona e inocente. –Que tú necesites una semana de coma por el arañazo de un gatito no significa que todo el mundo sea igual de enclenque que tú.

-¡Auch! Eso duele.

Con la cabeza en alto y sin quitar la sonrisa, Rin se sentó en el porche seguida del demonio. Permanecieron un rato en silencio mirando la nada, hasta que Yashamaru decidió hablar.

-Esa princesa parece bastante callada, ¿no crees? Al parecer su padre está intentando con esfuerzo que ella y Seshoumaru mantengan una conversación con algo más que monosílabos. Los he visto en el jardín. Je, pobre iluso.

-No deberías burlarte. Es lógico que el señor Hidesuke quiera que su hija y el señor Seshoumaru se conozcan más. Sobre todo si pretende que se casen.

Con una mueca aburrida, el demonio pelirrojo pensó en cómo sería la escena del Señor del oeste hablando amenamente con alguien. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

-Como sea. Parece una mujer aburrida.

-¡Qué dices, idiota! –Rin se giró a verle, alarmada. –Es perfecta para el Señor. Es tranquila, hermosa, elegante, educada,…

-Sí, sí, ya lo entiendo. –Rin se vio interrumpida por el demonio. –Pero si me preguntas a mí, yo prefiero una mujer con más carácter. –con una sonrisilla juguetona y una mirada sugerente, Yashamaru se giró hacia Rin mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

Rin le miró con expresión hastiada y volvió la cabeza, ignorándole por completo y trantando de contener la risa.

-¡Jo! Que aburrida estás hoy.

Rin le contestó conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No es cierto. Es que tú estás más idiota que de costumbre.

-Eso duele. Por cierto, ¿Qué ha sido de esos soldados que te acompañaron en el reconocimiento?

-Ah, intento quitármelos de encima. Se pasan todo el rato siguiéndome para no acabar de pedirme disculpas y tratarme como si fuera de cristal.

Entonces a Yashamaru le entró un ataque de risa que no pudo controlar.

-Deberías dejarlos que te mimen, princesita.

De pronto, una voz les sorprendió.

-¡Valla! Si son los capitanes, ¿qué hacen aquí tan solos?

Hidesuke se acercaba a ellos sonriente, con Seshoumaru y Shizuka siguiéndoles el paso.

Ambos capitanes se levantaron y les dirigieron una reverencia. Yashamaru sentía sobre sí la mirada fija de Seshoumaru. Si que era molesto. Era como el perro que no quiere su comida pero que descuartiza al que intenta comérsela. Aunque dicho intento fuera solo imaginación suya.

-En realidad nada importante, señor. –Yashamaru se irguió y se dirigió a Hidesuke. –Solo nos tomábamos un pequeño descanso.

-Mmm, los entrenamientos deben de ser duros, ¿eh? En ese caso no los distraeremos.

Entonces los tres nobles continuaron caminando por el pasillo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rin pudo ver la mirada que su Señor le dirigía al pasar.

A la mañana siguiente, la comitiva del Señor Hidesuke le acompañaba de vuelta a sus tierras mientras Seshoumaru y el servicio le despedían desde la entrada.

_._._._._

Los días pasaron monótonos en el castillo. Los sirvientes se mantenían ocupados con los preparativos de la boda, Seshoumaru pasaba parte de su tiempo con Shizuka y la otra parte en su despacho con Yoshihiro tratando asuntos políticos, y por su parte, Rin se mantenía ocupada con lo que podía, tratando de no desperdiciar el tiempo aburriéndose. Entrenaba con los soldados, ayudaba a su nana o conversaba con Yashamaru.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Rin salió al jardín este para refrescar la cabeza. Ella y el señor Seshoumaru no habían tenido tiempo de pasar ni un momento juntos, por lo que los entrenamientos habían quedado en un tercer plano. Había sido así por las últimas dos semanas y Rin se temía que fuera a ser así hasta la boda. Era bueno que el señor encontrara una compañera, pero empezaba a lamentarse del tiempo perdido. Ella, en un momento de ingenuidad, pensó que a pesar de tener esposa, las cosas entre el señor Sehoumaru y ella no cambiarían. Debió preverlo mejor.

Entonces una sombra a sus pies le llamó la atención. Al levantar la cabeza, vio unos ojos dorados que la miraba de forma analítica. Luego, una voz grave empezó a escucharse.

-Es tarde, Rin. Deberías estar durmiendo.

El asombro de Rin se mostró en su rostro. ¿Qué hacía el señor Seshoumaru en ese sitio?

-Señor Seshoumaru.

El rostro de Seshoumaru permanecía impasible mientras en las mejillas de Rin aparecía un ligero sonrojo.

-Dispulpe, señor Seshoumaru. Ahora mismo…

-Acompáñame, Rin.

Seshoumaru empezó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. Detrás de él, Rin le seguía en silencio. Estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de Seshoumaru. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Después de dos semanas, encontrárselo a altas horas de la noche en el jardín resultaba algo extraño. No sabía exactamente cómo actuar ahora.

Rin dirigió la mirara discretamente hacia Seshoumaru. Solo era capaz de ver su espalda y el largo cabello plateado. Siempre le había gustado el pelo de su señor. Reflejaba un brillo casi mágico y era tan liso y sedoso que le entraba unas ganas casi irrefrenables de hundir las manos en él y enredar cada hebra entre sus dedos. Si solo pudiera acariciarlos una vez, podría morir feliz.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Seshoumaru se había detenido. Como consecuencia, se chocó con su espalda. Avergonzada, Rin se alejó un paso deseando que Seshoumaru no se hubiera dado cuenta. Entonces asomó la cabeza por el costado del demonio para ver la habitación donde habían ido.

El dojo.

El señor Seshoumaru se adentraba en el dojo mientras ella se quedaba parada en la puerta. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Seshoumaru en ese sitio? Entonces se giró hacia ella. Rin no sabía qué pensar cuando Seshoumaru le tendió una espada. Era su espada. ¿Por qué estaba su espada en el dojo? ¿La había traído Seshoumaru? Entonces él debía de saber que estaba levantada. Tal vez, ¿quería que entrenara con él?

-Al frente, Rin.

Fue en ese momento que Rin reaccionó. Se acercó al demonio y cogió su espada. Entonces Seshoumaru desenvainó su espada y ambos retrocedieron hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared en pose defensiva. De pronto saltaron a la vez para cargar contra el contrario. Debido al fuerte impacto, las dos espadas salieron disparadas de las manos de ambos. Seshoumaru, sorprendiendo a Rin, le lanzó un puñetazo que a duras penas pudo esquivar. Aun sorprendida por el puñetazo, apenas vio la patada que le lanzaba el demonio. Rápidamente Rin retrocedió cuando Seshoumaru cargó contra ella y la empujó contra la pared. En cuanto su espalda tocó la fría madera, Rin sintió sobre sí la presión de otro cuerpo que la mantenía contra la pared. Entonces la voz de Seshoumaru resonó en la estancia.

-Defiéndete, Rin.

Con toda su fuerza, Rin dirigió un puño al rostro del demonio, pero Seshoumaru apartó de un suave movimiento la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Rin. Cuando trató de soltarse con la ayuda de su otra mano, esta fue también sujetada con fuerza. Después el demonio posó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Rin.

El corazón de Rin latía con fuerza. Estaba segura de que Seshoumaru podría oírlo también. No entendía el comportamiento de su señor. Trataba por todos los medios de pensar en una forma de liberarse del agarre, pero la cercanía del demonio embotaba sus sentidos. Podía sentir su calor por todo el cuerpo. Sentía su pecho contra el suyo y su suave respiración contra su rostro.

Seshoumaru no estaba en mejores condiciones. El olor de Rin le llagaba a la nariz y le enloquecía. La tenía contra la pared, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas. Sabía lo comprometido de la posición en la que estaban, y no dudaba de que Rin se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero no quería retirarse y ella no parecía poner mucho esfuerzo en apartarle. Se preguntó hasta dónde podía llegar sin que ella le apartara. Se vio acercándose más hasta sentir por completo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella no le apartó. Entonces vio su boca entreabierta y sus suaves labios. Y supo que tampoco lo apartaría.

Rin sintió los labios de Seshoumaru rozando los suyos y su boca se abrió para él por inercia. Entonces sus labios se juntaron por completo y Rin pudo sentir la lengua del demonio acariciando la suya con rapidez. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente y le permitió a su lengua jugar con la de su amo con efusiva pasión.

Sesoumaru soltó las manos de Rin y las llevó a su cintura mientras sentía como Rin enredaba las suyas en su pelo. Mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Rin, se dedicó a desatar el kimono, dejándola con el nagajuban –la prenda interior –para poder sentir mejor con sus manos la cintura de la chica. El aorma de Rin le embotaba la cabeza y su calor le llagaba como una ráfaga.

Cuando Rin sintió la mano de Seshoumaru en uno de sus pechos, apartó la cabeza para coger un poco de aire. Entonces reaccionó. Llevó sus mano a los hombros del demonio para sujetarse y le miró a los ojos.

Seshoumaru recuperó la cabeza cuando sintió a Rin apartar su cabeza y oírla inspirar con fuerza. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Rin mirándole con atención.

**Bueno, aquí está el tercero. Espero que os guste.**


End file.
